


monkey business

by maguna_stxrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk
Summary: He reaches out and begins tracing the curve of Steve’s eyebrows with his index finger, and then down his nose. He makes it all the way down to the curve of his lips, when all of a sudden Steve—the bastard isn’t asleep after all—opens his mouth and attempts to bite his finger, snapping his teeth together. Tony yelps in surprise, flailing around before falling off the bed.“Ow!” Tony shouts, landing gracelessly on his butt.His husband, ever so considerate, breaks into full-body laughter and begins clapping like a seal.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 233





	monkey business

It may seem rather ridiculous and Tony is well aware that this makes him sound like an utterly besotted idiot, but it doesn’t make it any less true:

_The mere act of seeing Steve is stress-relieving._

This is the thought running through his mind as he makes his way into their bedroom and is greeted by the sight of Steve lying in bed. From the doorway, all he can make out of his husband is his blond mop of hair and a portion of his naked back, the rest of him hidden under the covers. Already, he can feel the tension bleeding out of his shoulders, his muscles relaxing slightly. He wonders if his brain automatically associates Steve with comfort. 

Tony approaches the bed as he loosens the tie around his neck. He just finished a virtual meeting with some Stark Industries board members, and between that and the various gear upgrades he’s been working on throughout the entire day, Tony is more than ready to collapse into bed.

He strips out of his clothes and plops down on his side of the bed, clad only in his underwear. He lies down on his side to face Steve with an elbow propped up on the bed, his hand cradling his cheek. Quietly taking in the sight of Steve’s sleeping face, he feels warmth flooding his chest. 

_How did he get so lucky?_

He reaches out and begins tracing the curve of Steve’s eyebrows with his index finger, and then down his nose. He makes it all the way down to the curve of his lips, when all of a sudden Steve— _the bastard isn’t asleep after all_ —opens his mouth and attempts to bite his finger, snapping his teeth together. Tony yelps in surprise, flailing around before falling off the bed. 

“Ow!” Tony shouts, landing gracelessly on his butt.

His husband, ever so considerate, breaks into full-body laughter and begins clapping like a seal. 

“What the fuck, Steve?” Tony protests as he rubs said butt, even though at this point the humiliation is much more painful than anything else. 

Steve continues to giggle as he crawls to the edge of the bed. When he catches a glimpse of Tony’s undignified pose on the ground, he laughs even harder. Tony scowls.

Eventually, he manages to reign in his laughter and resorts to grinning smugly at Tony, still _super_ inappropriately pleased and proud of himself. “Got you.”

Tony glares daggers at him. “I am a man with a _heart condition.”_

Still chortling all the while, Steve stands up before bending down to gather Tony in his arms. 

“You’ll live.”

He proceeds to lay Tony down on the bed before joining him, throwing an arm and a leg over Tony’s body, pulling him closer until they are pressed up against each other. He begins nuzzling at the soft hair on Tony’s nape, sighing in content. 

“Missed you, sweetheart. It’s getting harder and harder to fall asleep without you these days,” Steve whispers into his hair. 

“Well, good luck trying to sleep in the future because I’m definitely leaving you,” Tony mutters darkly. “Clearly being with you is not doing any favors for my already subpar heart.” 

Steve hums into the back of his neck. “Sorry, but I seem to recall someone saying, _in his wedding vows,_ something along the lines of giving me his heart and wanting me to keep it until the day I die. So, _technically,_ your subpar heart is mine now.”

Damn Steve and his impeccable memory. 

“I’m cancelling the vows,” Tony grumbles.

“Oh no, Sir. No take-backs.” Steve plants a long and exaggeratedly loud kiss on the corner of his jaw. 

“I hate you.”

The hand Steve has around his waist reaches for one of Tony’s hands. He lifts the hand up to his mouth, kissing the vibranium band around Tony’s ring finger pointedly. 

“Clearly,” Steve concurs. 

“No, seriously. You’re a menace. I despise you with all my heart.”

Steve tightens his hold around Tony, scooting even closer until there is absolutely no space between them, plastered together from head to toe.

“That’s okay,” he mumbles sleepily, his voice low and rough as slumber threatens to take him away, “‘cause I love you with all of mine. I have enough love for the both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@maguna-stxrk](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/) and let's talk all things stevetony! :)


End file.
